Rise of the Machine God (Part One)
An event that marked the beginning of the Avenger's toughest battle. It involved the team trying to prevent King Masher's return to power, and the re-formation of the infamous Dog Bollock. The first battle saw the team attempting to track down Masher's hiding place, whilst avoiding the attention of Jim Moriarty and his notorious following, the Cult of the Machine God. Origins A tale almost as long as Arsinos itself, Dog Bollock's endless hunger for biomass left scars of uninhabitable land throughout Modrid, Kiel, Lornon, former-Pullonia and Dog Bollock itself. It was a time when the march of the Steel Tide moved up from being a petty annoyance to a large scale threat. Such was Masher's cruelty and madness in these days that he had enslaved or exterminated millions. Were it not for the actions of the first Avengers, his war could have lasted long and left many more dead. Since Masher's escape from prison, the genocidal machine has been all but invisible. His presence was still felt, slowly at first, as he whispered unknowingly into the minds of mortals - his influence lead to the formation of a terrorist religion, the Cult of the Machine God, which fell under Masher's poisonous spell and committed many acts of terror throughout the world in his name. Masher's presence has been described by questioned cultists as being like the internet - everywhere, but untouchable. Things reached a critical point when Magneto, following his fall under Masher's control, was blackmailed and publically executed by Jim Moriarty, Masher's most dangerous ally. The battle served as a distraction whilst Masher saw to the assasination of Sethos, the machine that had orchestrated his original downfall, and his most hated rival. With his nemisis out of the way, Masher rose to public awareness by initating a cyber-attack on the ABU, interrupting a commerical television break with an ominous message to the whole of Arsinos, calling for supporters in his planned campaign to rid the world of 'weak flesh'. With the world either falling under his sway or fearing him, Masher would eventually see to the return of Dog Bollock as an entity of military power, and the harvest for biomass would be resumed. Now lead by Nigella Lawson, the Avengers slowly began formulating a plan to track Masher down and put take him out before things escalated. Their biggest challenge was avoiding the attention of Jim Moriarty, who acted as Masher's eyes around the world. With cunning, careful planning and skilled teamwork, the Avengers would put a stop to Masher before he even began his plans. What Happened? The Avengers dropped onto the Virus via parachute jump, bit by bit. James Bond was the first to jump. He disabled the ship's communication then headed for the bowel's of the ship the disable the security systems. However, on his way, his path was blocked by four quad-legged machines that carried considerable firepower. Calling for backup, Kais and Catwoman. Both took cover from the heavy firepower of the machines, but Bond used the distraction to sneak inside the ship. Inside, Bond allowed the remaining Avengers inside. Nigella and Xena headed to the deck to assist Kais and Catwoman, who were suffering heavily under fire. Bond, Sparrow and Sherlock remained below, to try and find the source of the boats power. On the surface, the fight with the machines was a tough fought battle. Nigella cleared the bridge of human guards with her hot sauce. Kais blew a hole in one of the machines, whilst Xena and Catwoman helped take down another two. The final machine was easily taken by a joint attack from all four Avengers. Meanwhile, down in the bowel's of the ship, Sparrow, Sherlock and Bond began hearing an odd voice in their heads... they couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but it was impossible to shake it. They arrived at a bio-transferance hall, where hundreds of humans were slowly being turned into Steel Tide machines. Sherlock found plans that indicated Moriarty intends to do the same to the Avengers. Before leaving, however, the machines were alerted by their presence. Back on the deck, the Avengers reuinted. They were horrified as the ship they stood on suddenly came to life. Sherlock deduced that Masher was possessing the carrier! Despite their best efforts, they were powerless to watch as the modified carrier brought its guns up to their precious airborne carrier. In a blinding fireball, the Avenger's carrier was blasted out of the sky. From out of the ocean, he came... Masher, in all his terrible glory, arrived at the super carrier. Taunting the team, the battle that took place was quick and deadly. The Avengers tried their hardest, but Masher was a foe unlike any they had faced. They were unprepared for him, and had no idea how to attack him properly. Masher, one by one, rendered each Avenger unconscious. In a final act of cruelty, he tore Kais' left arm off and left the other Avengers facing an unknown fate. Masher had been severly underestimated. Aftermath The first battle in the coming campaign has left an uncertain fate for the world. With the Avengers having disappeared, and their precious carrier now laid to waste at the bottom of the ocean, the promise of a growing threat is left mostly unchallenged. But how will this impact Arsinos, if at all? If Masher had an army of any reputable size, surely it would have been noticed by now? What threat could he possibly pose, apart from inspiring the creation of a terrorist cult? So far, his actual attacks have done nothing of true significance… it is the threat of doom, and this alone, that has caused fear so far. There are fears that some nations have joined with Masher in attempt to seize joint power. The influence of Jim Moriarty and his cult has touched every corner of the world in some sense. Having seen the affects of Bio-Transference first hand, only the Avengers now know what the Cult of the Machine God truly seek. To become immortal machines. Even more strange, what was the source of that peculiar ominous voice that the group had heard deep within the heart of the ship? But, unknown to the world, the Avengers are not dead. Defeated, but not destroyed. The story does not end here. Category:Avengers Missions